Sin esperanza
by Love-Dreamer-HP
Summary: A veces el amor no es la solución. Rose Weasley debe aprender que no siempre existe el felices para siempre y deberá dejar a Scorpius Malfoy ser feliz de la manera que le han impuesto. Algunos los personajes pertenecen a J.K, otros son invención de mi loca cabeza. Recuerda, el plagio es robo.


**Capítulo 1**

 **Sin esperanza para nosotros**

El castillo estaba adornado con los mejores accesorios y hechizos que se pudieron haber conseguido para esa noche. Las velas flotantes adornaban cada mesa, los mejores platillos habían sido servidos y los invitados estaban listos para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en ese día.

Un año más de la batalla de Hogwarts había pasado. Estarían reunidos los que habían participado en ella. Recordarían a los caídos, a los triunfadores, a todos los héroes de la segunda guerra mágica.

Todos los años la celebración era llevada a cabo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con música toda la noche y estudiantes disfrutando estar fuera de la cama a altas horas de la madrugada. No había un solo estudiante que desperdiciara la oportunidad de conocer a los héroes o de bailar un poco con su pareja en la enorme pista que se armaba cada año en el centro del Gran Comedor.

Rose Weasley bailaba tranquilamente una lenta pieza que sonaba. Sujetaba con fuerza el hombro del chico que tenía enfrente. Scorpius Malfoy la tenía firmemente agarrada de la cintura y se balanceaba con elegancia alrededor de su pista de baile.

Cursaban ya el último año en el colegio, el mundo recién comenzaría para ellos una vez que terminaran sus estudios básicos, y tendrían que planear un futuro. Pero para ellos nada de eso era importante, sólo importaba el simple hecho de estar ahí, sin que nadie más interfiriera en su mundo.

La música sonaba algo baja, Scorpius detuvo el paso por un segundo, miró a Rose atentamente, como tratando de memorizar cada detalle en ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó tiernamente, dejando que sus labios se presionaran con los de ella, que su lengua jugueteara con la suya y sus alientos se mezclaran en uno solo.

—Te amo, Rose— susurró un minuto después, acariciando su pelirrojo cabello.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Yo también te amo, Scorp— le dijo al oído.

Permanecieron un rato más así, como uno solo, balanceándose de vez en cuando al recordar que estaban en medio de un baile, aunque éste fuera un baile solo de ellos dos.

El Gran Comedor podría estar lleno de gente bailando y disfrutando la velada, pero ellos no estaban ahí. Ellos estaban sumidos en su propio mundo en la Sala de Menesteres, la cual era constantemente testigo de su amor.

Muy lejos de ellos se encontraban los padres de Rose, quienes después de todo eran dos de los integrantes del trío de oro. No importaba que de la batalla ya hubieran pasado 25 años, todos seguían alabando a los salvadores del mundo mágico. Junto con su tío Harry, sus padres siempre eran invitados de honor y ella siempre era el centro de atención de la mayoría de los asistentes a cualquier evento público.

Siempre era lo mismo. La hija mayor de los Weasley y la menor de los Potter eran el centro de atención del mundo. Todos querían saber con quién unirían sus vidas, con qué alma decidirían ser felices.

Lily Potter aún era muy joven para preocuparse por esas cosas. A los 15 años nadie tiene que preocuparse por el marido que tendrá, si será de una buena familia o de un linaje pulcro. No era que sus padres fueran exigentes, al contrario odiaban todas esas tonterías sobre la sangre pura, pero para algunos integrantes del mundo, aún con los cambios que se habían logrado en la ideología, la sangre era un lazo importante que debía ser cuidado, por lo que Rose Weasley era la que más sufría por esas tonterías, no por sus padres, pues ellos tampoco le exigían contraer matrimonio con alguien de buena familia o de sangre pura. "¡Qué más da eso!" le había dicho su padre una ocasión entre alguna plática que habían tenido tiempo atrás. El problema era de quién se había ido a enamorar.

Scorpius Malfoy era el sueño de toda familia de sangre pura, no solo por el atractivo visual que significaba con sus cabellos platinados, sus ojos grises y el buen perfil, sino también por las tradiciones que seguía, el pasado y la buena familia de la que provenía. Él era el candidato perfecto para cualquiera, excepto para Rose.

A la pelirroja siempre le habían enseñado que un Malfoy era un enemigo. Había crecido escuchando historias sobre las maldades que Draco Malfoy le hacía a su tío y sus padres, por lo que cuando ella entró a Hogwarts, no dudó en ser fiel a ellos y tener de enemigo al primogénito de la familia. Pero las cosas no le habían salido bien del todo. Intentó ser la enemiga más odiada por el rubio, pero él no era ni una pizca de lo que su padre aparentó ser en sus años de estudiante, habían tenido roces, pero nunca peleas y poco a poco su enemistad se transformó en una amistad pura y agradable de la cual nadie debía enterarse.

El padre de Rose, Ron, no había logrado olvidar y siempre le recordaba a su hija la tortura por la que su madre había pasado a manos de la familia Malfoy, así que decirle que Scorpius no era tan malo como él imaginaba no fue la mejor idea que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido. Su padre había gritado que no podía creer eso, que seguro era un truco y que debía tener cuidado con él. Así que Rose decidió dejar de mencionar a su amigo enfrente de su familia.

Con el pasar de los años la amistad fue creciendo y entre ellos comenzó a crearse un ambiente distinto, una manera diferente de verse el uno al otro. La amistad los fue absorbiendo, llevándolos a sentir lo que más prohibido podían: amor.

Habían comenzado una relación en su sexto año, siempre siendo cuidadosos de que nadie los viera, habían sabido mantener la distancia ante los demás debido a lo extraño y semi-prohibido de su relación amistosa, pero había momentos en los que era imposible resistirse a mirarse como bobos o besarse en los corredores cuando nadie más los veía. La adrenalina también avivaba la llama. El único que conocía todo era Albus Potter, el primo de Rose, quien los había descubierto un día en un pasillo del colegio. Albus entendía las razones que tenían para esconderse. Conocía a su tío Ron y lo molesto que era a veces cuando se trataba de hablar de Scorpius, incluso reprobaba que él fuera amigo del _mini-hurón_ , como lo llamaba. Sabía además de que los padres y sobretodo el abuelo de Scorp siempre hablaban pestes de su familia y la de su prima, por lo que era 100% seguro que no soportarían que ellos mantuvieran una relación amorosa. Pero él los dejó así, solo guardando el secreto, sabiendo en el interior que nada bueno resultaría de aquello.

—¿Dónde estabas, cariño? Tu tío Harry estaba a punto de comenzar su discurso —dijo Hermione, cuando su hija llegó a su lado.

—Por ahí. Tenía un par de cosas que hacer —respondió Rose, mirando al otro lado de la sala, en donde se encontraba Scorpius.

Harry Potter, el héroe de la segunda guerra mágica pronunció su discurso de una manera excelsa, siendo aplaudido por todos los presentes. Cada año era así, Rose casi sabía de memoria lo que mencionaba su tío. Aunque siempre usaba un orden distinto o palabras diferentes, la idea era la misma; todos lo sabían y aun así lo aclamaban.

Pero ese día aguardaba algo más que la celebración de la guerra mágica.

Rose no dejaba de mirar hacia donde se encontraba Scorpius, pues había visto algo sospechoso desde que los padres de él aparecieran a su lado esa noche. Los Malfoy iban acompañados de un trío desconocido para ella, una familia que parecía del total agrado de ellos, muy seguramente sangre pura.

El resto de la noche pudo ver cómo Scorpius la pasaba con la hija de aquella desconocida familia. Moría de celos por dentro por no ser ella quien estaba a su lado, pero no podía armar una escena enfrente de todos. Se resistía a comportarse como una niña.

Unas horas más tarde no podía aguantar más, así que solicitó a su primo que la ayudara a hacer un encuentro. Tenía que hablar con él, besarlo y dejarle en claro que no iba a soportar que él estuviera más tiempo con esa chica.

Y así pasó. Albus logró zafar a Scorpius de la joven y ambos chicos se encontraron en un solitario pasillo del colegio.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se miraron a los ojos y caminaron hasta que sus labios terminaron uniéndose.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Rose, después de unos minutos.

El joven respondió sin alejarse de su novia.

—Su nombre es Angélique Vinsonneau, ella y su familia son invitados de mis padres.

—¿Son amigos de tu familia? Nunca los habías mencionado.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pensando bien las palabras que usaría.

—No lo son —dijo al final.

Rose lo miró interrogativa.

—Mi abuelo los invitó, en realidad. Son una familia francesa de sangre pura —dijo con seriedad. Sabía que Rose era inteligente y podría sacar conclusiones, su silencio le ayudaría—. Están planeando una boda entre nosotros.

El rostro de la pelirroja palideció. Dio un paso atrás y comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad. El chico se preocupó al instante, pero ella se recuperó con rapidez.

—¿Vas a casarte con ella? —preguntó, esperando escuchar un "No" rotundo.

—Es lo que mi padre quiere.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú? Hemos hablado de lo que quiere tu padre y lo que quieres tú durante años y siempre llegamos a la conclusión de que él no te entiende y jamás querrá lo mismo que tú.

Scorpius soltó un suspiro.

—Mi padre y yo habíamos hablado de esto las vacaciones pasadas. No mencioné nada porque no sabía si en realidad pasaría— respondió, caminando de un lado a otro.

Rose lo miró por unos momentos esperando que dijera algo más.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —preguntó, al darse cuenta que él solo continuaba con su caminata.

El rubio se detuvo de tajo y la miró.

—Escapa conmigo —pidió, sin quitar su vista de ella—. Escapemos. Vámonos lejos de todos. No quiero casarme con alguien más que no seas tú.

OoOoO

Acordaron escapar la semana siguiente a su salida del colegio. Empacarían todo lo necesario y se irían sin decirle a nadie dónde estarían. Solo su mayor cómplice, Albus, sabría qué pasaba con ellos.

Rose había alistado todo. El día siguiente vería a Scorpius en una estación de tren muggle. Había estado encerrada en su habitación para no levantar sospechas, más su madre había llegado temprano del trabajo aquel día y había ido a su habitación.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó al entrar.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en su cama, leyendo un libro y, aparentemente, como si nada sucediera.

—Sí —respondió—. Nada nuevo que contar.

—Hugo dice que has estado encerrada todo el día, ¿estás segura que está todo bien?

Rose maldijo a su hermano por ser tan chismoso.

—Sí —volvió a decir, esta vez sintiéndose algo mal por mentirle a su madre. Ella nunca le había mentido y no se sentía bien comenzar ahora que probablemente no la vería más.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, soltó un suspiro e hizo su camino a la salida.

—Prepararé la cena —anunció.

—Mamá —llamó la chica cuando su madre dio el primer paso hacia el pasillo. Hermione volteó y la miró—. Si estuvieras hipotéticamente enamorada de alguien que no le agrada a tu familia, ¿qué harías? —soltó con rapidez, antes de perder el poco valor Gryffindor que había adquirido por unos segundos.

Su madre sonrió.

—Ser feliz.

—¿Así nada más?

—Si te hace feliz, ¿qué más da? Tu familia hipotéticamente tendría que aceptarlo porque quiere que seas feliz, ¿cierto?

Rose sopesó la idea por un segundo y después sonrió.

—Bien.

—Te veo abajo, cariño.

La chica asintió.

OoOoO

Al día siguiente, Rose esperaba sentada en la estación muggle acordada con Scorpius. Aún no habían decidido a dónde irían, así que Albus estaba junto a ella, para enterarse de todo al momento de que lo decidieran.

—No le dirás a nadie dónde estamos, ¿cierto?

—¿Sigues creyendo que es una buena idea irse?

—Si no es así, jamás podremos estar juntos.

—Acabas de decir que mi tía dijo que la familia tendría que aceptarlo.

—Mi familia lo aceptaría —refutó la pelirroja—. Quizá necesitaríamos algo de ayuda de mi madre para que mi padre lo haga, pero sé que al final lo haría. El problema real son los padres de Scorpius y su abuelo, más que nadie su abuelo —soltó un suspiro de frustración—. Sabes que mi madre es nacida de muggles, jamás aceptarían algo así y lo sabes.

—Eres la hija de dos de los integrantes del trío de oro, eso debe darte puntos —Rose rio—. Además, tu madre es mucho más inteligente que todos ellos juntos, mi padre lo dice todo el tiempo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —respondió Rose, aun sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no lo intentan?

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas. El rubio no había hecho aparición en el lugar y esto comenzaba a preocupar a los primos.

—Quizá se perdió —sugirió Albus—. El mundo muggle no es su fuerte.

—¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si lo descubrieron?

A pelirroja ya estaba muy desesperada, Scorpius siempre era puntual, eso era algo de él que le agradaba mucho. No podía simplemente perderse sin avisar.

—No entremos en desesperación —dijo su primo—. Vayamos a casa, enviemos una lechuza y después sabremos qué fue lo que pasó.

OoOoO

Un mes más se unió a la lista. Con ese ya eran dos los meses que tenía sin saber de él. Tachó el día en su calendario y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Caminó hasta la ventana, su lechuza aun no aparecía, pero era seguro que llegaría pronto con la carta que había enviado aún en la pata. Había enviado cartas intermitentemente durante todo ese tiempo, pero siempre regresaban a ella intactas. Sabía que Scorpius estaba bien gracias a Albus, quien había recibido una lechuza con un mensaje que decía simplemente "Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí. S.", respondieron a su mensaje y solo habían recibido de nuevo a la lechuza con la carta de vuelta.

Rose mantenía la esperanza de verlo de nuevo, obligarlo a irse con ella aunque eso le costara la vida. Pero parecía que desde aquel día del mensaje, la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Nadie sabía nada. Nadie había escuchado nada.

Durante la cena de ese día, una lechuza negra, muy conocida por la hija mayor de los Weasley-Granger, hizo aparición en su mesa. El corazón se le aceleró y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, al fin tenía una respuesta. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mucha cuando la lechuza se acercó su padre y no a ella.

—Es la lechuza de Malfoy, ¿cierto? —preguntó, mientras desataba la carta de la patita del ave.

—Me parece que sí —respondió su esposa, mirando a Rose. Ella también conocía bien a la lechuza, puesto que hacía visitas frecuentes a su casa cada año en vacaciones.

Rose no dejaba de mover las manos y tamborilear en la mesa, muy atenta de cada movimiento que hacía su padre al abrir la carta. Parecía que tardaba una eternidad abriendo un simple sobre.

Ron leyó en silencio. Todos esperaban ansiosos.

—Parece que el _mini-hurón_ va a casarse —dijo al final.

El corazón de Rose se detuvo, un frío la invadió, parecía que había aparecido un dementor. Su respiración se aceleró.

—¿Qué dijiste? —casi gritó la pelirroja.

—Que esto es una invitación a...

Ron no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que su hija le había arrebatado la invitación de las manos y la leía con rapidez.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Todo indicaba que Scorpius se casaría con la chica francesa que había conocido el día del aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts.

La furia se apoderó de ella.

—¿Estás bien, Rose? —preguntó su padre, tratando de entender la actitud de su hija.

—Debo ir a dormir —anunció, subiendo la escalera.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró todo con magia y se aseguró de poner un _muffliato_ para que ella pudiera tener la reacción que deseaba. Ansiaba llorar, deshacerse de su dolor de esa manera, pero todo lo que lograba sentir era enojo, el más grande enojo que pudo sentir alguna vez.

Soltó un grito y golpeó la mesita de noche con su mano.

Una lechuza tocó en su ventana.

 _No imagino cómo puedas sentirte, pero si lo necesitas, podemos vernos._

 _Albus._

Escribió una respuesta rápida, tomó su abrigo y en un ruido sordo desapareció, esperando que sus padres no la buscaran en la siguiente hora.

—No lo entiendo, Albus, él dijo que no quería casarse con ella.

—Lo sé.

Albus miraba cómo su prima golpeaba un árbol con una rama que se puso en su camino.

—Es que... —dijo Rose, antes de dar un nuevo golpe en el árbol, haciendo que la rama se partiera en dos—, si hubiera tenido la intención de casarse con ella, me lo hubiera dicho, ¿cierto? No me hubiera pedido que huyéramos.

—Quizá sí lo descubrieron y lo están obligando —sugirió su primo.

La joven lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Crees que hayan sido capaces?

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

OoOoO

Jamás les pareció prudente hacer lo que iban a hacer, sin embargo, la propuesta de Albus había sido tentadora y aparecer en la boda de Scorpius parecía ser la opción correcta para resolver todas sus dudas.

Sus padres no asistirían, puesto que no les parecía agradable ir a un acontecimiento tan poco importante como ese, sin contar que no sabían las razones por las que Malfoy se había tomado la molestia de invitarlos.

Albus y Rose inventaron una salida como en cualquier otro momento de sus vidas, tomaron las invitaciones correspondientes sin que nadie lo notara y se dirigieron a la dirección indicada.

El lugar estaba adornado con las mejores flores que jamás hubieran visto, sin contar que algunas mariposas rondaban el lugar, muy seguramente hechizadas para no escapar. Todos los invitados eran acomodados de acuerdo a la invitación que se les había enviado y así fue como Rose y Albus terminaron en la parte posterior del lugar del lado de los invitados del novio.

La pelirroja esperaba escapar para ver a Scorpius y pedirle una explicación de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero el lugar estaba muy bien custodiado y parecía que la perfección no iba a romperse por culpa de una joven bruja que quería hablar con el novio (su novio) minutos antes de que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo.

—No podré hacerlo —le dijo a su primo cuando analizó la situación.

—¿De qué hablas? Venimos a eso y solo a eso —reclamó Albus.

—Va a ser imposible, Albus, mira todos los magos que cuidan el orden del lugar. Jamás podré hablar con él, no ahora.

—¿Después de la ceremonia, entonces?

—¿De qué serviría si lo hago después de la ceremonia?

—Podrías hacer una historia dramática en la que el novio abandona a la novia en menos de 24 horas.

—No seas ridículo, Albus —respondió, sonriendo. La idea sonaba bien, después de todo.

Permanecieron en sus lugares y esperaron a que la extraña ceremonia terminara. No habían estado nunca en una boda, pero algo en su instinto les decía que no era como se suponía que debía ser, ya que durante ella hubo un ritual extraño en el que se representaba la unión de la sangre pura a la que ellos pertenecían.

Un rato más tarde los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el lugar para comenzar a comer algún bocadillo o degustar del fino vino que se servía. Algunos charlaban y otros simplemente permanecían observadores al rededor.

Albus y Rose se las ingeniaron para pasar desapercibidos y lograr burlar la intensa custodia que aguardaba a la pareja, la cual no se había separado en un solo instante desde que la ceremonia había terminado. Como en Hogwarts, Albus logró hacer que Rose y Scorpius se encontraran en un pequeño salón aislado de la vista de los demás, aunque fue más difícil que en otras ocasiones, pues el rubio no parecía querer cooperar desde el momento que vio las intenciones de su amigo.

El joven Potter logró meter a Scorpius casi a la fuerza en el salón, el cual Rose se encargó de hechizar para no ser descubiertos.

—Hola —lo saludó la pelirroja, tratando de sonar tranquila. Lo había extrañado como nunca antes y ansiaba besarlo y abrazarlo, huir y ser felices sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió Scorpius, dislocándola al instante, dado que no esperaba esa clase de respuesta como saludo después de tanto tiempo de no hablar.

—Pensé que querrías hablar y explicarme qué demonios es todo esto —dijo Rose, tratando de sonar fuerte, aunque en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro.

—No necesito hablar contigo de nada en absoluto —el rubio trató de esquivarla para salir del lugar.

Rose se colocó frente a la puerta para evitarle el paso.

—¿Así nada más? —un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Respiró hondo y continuó—. ¿Me dices que vas a casarte, que huyamos, desapareces durante semanas, envías una invitación a tu boda y no tienes nada de qué hablar conmigo?

—Ya tienes toda la explicación, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo entonces?

No sonaba como él, aunque estaba segura que no estaba hechizado para hacer justo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te amo, Scorpius. Dijiste que me amabas, eso es lo que quiero que me expliques.

La miró con intensidad, parecía serio, pero ella sabía que su mirada no mentía, él la amaba.

—Lo nuestro fue un error, Rose.

—¿Un error?

—Lo nuestro no tenía esperanza, lo sabíamos desde el inicio de nuestra amistad, pero fuimos demasiado infantiles como para creer que podríamos lograr algo.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó escéptica— ¡Te estás rindiendo demasiado pronto!

—Rose... —ella lo desafiaba con la mirada—. Estoy casado, soy un hombre casado ahora —ella rio—. Olvídame, por favor.

—¿La amas?

—Lo haré.

Quería golpearlo justo como al árbol de aquel día que se enteró que iba a casarse, pero solo lo miró sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

—Que seas feliz, entonces —susurró—. Te deseo una linda vida.

Dicho esto salió del lugar.

Se sentó en uno de los lugares cercanos a la pista de baile y pidió un gran vaso de whisky de fuego, necesitaba despejar su mente y ocultar el dolor que sentía. Esta vez las lágrimas luchaban por salir y ella luchaba por que permanecieran dentro hasta que su primo apareciera.

Miró a la novia. Su vestido blanco ondeaba preciosamente a cada movimiento que hacía, su sonrisa era inmensamente grande. Se veía feliz. Ella imaginó alguna vez que en un momento de su vida sería quien ocupara el lugar de Angélique y se vería tan radiante como ella al ser la esposa de Scorpius Malfoy, pero eso jamás ocurriría, ella estaba condenada a ser siempre un amor más en la vida del rubio.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar. Scorpius apareció en el lugar, tomó la mano de su ahora esposa y la llevó al centro de la pista para comenzar un lento y romántico baile. Mirarlo bailar la mataba, pero escuchar la melodía la hacía sangrar dolorosamente, esa canción era la que acostumbraban bailar cada año en la ceremonia de aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts.

La joven terminó su whisky y pidió uno más, el cual desapareció aún más rápido que el primero.

—Quizá sea bueno que nos vayamos —dijo Albus, cuando apareció frente a su prima.

—Sí —Rose soltó un suspiro—. Sácame de aquí, por favor.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Rose dio un último vistazo hacia el rubio, quien no le quitaba la mirada.

—Te amo —murmuró la pelirroja, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Scorpius.

OoOoO

Se aparecieron en la vieja cabaña que utilizaban para estar a solas. La habían construido cuando tenían 12 años. Era su escondite y nadie conocía su ubicación. Estaba cerca de la casa de sus abuelos, por lo que siempre podían ir antes de tener el permiso de la mayoría de edad.

Rose soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de sentarse en el piso del lugar. Albus le entregó una botella de Whisky de fuego que había logrado tomar antes de partir, pero antes de que llegara a manos de su prima, ésta comenzó a llorar.

El joven Potter jamás la había visto en aquella condición, ni siquiera cuando eran niños. Sollozaba y después gritaba. Las lágrimas no parecían tener fin y él solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza, descubriendo que su prima temblaba.

Se requirió de más de media hora para lograr que Rose se tranquilizara. Albus quería sacarle la cabeza a Scorpius, esta vez la había cagado completa.

Rose miró a su primo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y apenas podía respirar.

—Él no la ama, Albus —le dijo aún con la voz débil.

—Lo sé —el chico no sabía qué más decir.

—Yo era todo para él y de un día para otro ella se convierte en su esposa.

—Su padre logró vencer toda su ideología y sus planes.

—Mi padre tenía razón —mencionó Rose, ignorando su comentario—. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los Malfoy, que no eran de fiar. Debí escucharlo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no tiene razón.

—Me dijo que debí saber desde el principio que no había esperanza para nosotros.

Su primo se molestó. Albus le había mencionado aquello desde el momento que Scorpius le había dicho que quería salir con Rose como algo más que solo su amigo, pero él se había empecinado en ello y le aseguraba que no iba a lastimarla y lucharía todo lo que fuera necesario.

—¿Qué fui entonces para él? —preguntó. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo.

—Debió tener sus razones, Rose.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y continuó llorado silenciosamente por unos minutos más.

—Voy a superarlo —dijo, tratando de sonreír—. Tendré que ser feliz sin él. Me acostumbraré.

—Rose...

—No entiendo sus razones, Albus —reconoció—. Pero ella se veía feliz, así que creo que sabrá hacerlo feliz y eso es suficiente para mí.

—Rose...

Su repentino cambio de actitud lo conmocionó.

—Estaré bien —dijo más para sí misma que para su interlocutor—. Estaré bien.

Rose rodeó a su primo en un abrazo que realmente necesitaba para tomar fuerzas de nuevo. De verdad no entendía las razones por las cuales Scorpius había cambiado drásticamente su opinión sobre ellos, pero estaba segura que su decisión no había sido a la ligera. Quizá lo sabría algún día, quizá no. Por el momento le tranquilizó su largo análisis mientras las lágrimas corrían. Su conclusión había sido que las razones eran más fuertes que ellos y simplemente esperaba que fuera feliz como le había deseado. Ella lo superaría, no dejaría que ese pequeño tropiezo en su vida la convirtiera en una persona fría que no permitiría nuevamente que el amor se parara en su puerta. Tal vez no pronto, pero algún día encontraría a la persona que la haría feliz, aunque debía reconocer que nunca dejaría de amarlo a él.

OoOoO

Scorpius estaba sentado en el patio de su casa, había pasado una semana desde su boda. De pronto, vio que algo se acercaba. Un pequeño pergamino del tamaño de su mano y en forma de mariposa voló hacia él, dio un par de vueltas alrededor y después se detuvo frente a sus ojos. Un segundo después, se quemó.

En ese momento lo supo. Aquella era la despedida de Rose.

Algo en su pecho dolió. La había perdido.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bien, pues el día de hoy les dejo un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió hace meses en un viajecillo mientras escuchaba mucha música triste, pero que apenas pude terminar. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

 **Soy muy amante del scorse, aunque en realidad solo he escrito un one-shot más (creo que eso es raro). Muy pronto haré una adaptación de una película con esta pareja. Si gustan enterarse de ello, en mi página de Facebook estaré informando.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leerme, un saludo a todos.**

 **Nos leemos en los comentarios o en algún otro fic.**

 **LoveDreamer**

 **280916**


End file.
